Tudo o Te Peço
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Mary Hallow, a vampira, e Remo Lupin, o lobisomem: duas almas amaldiçoadas, dois escravos da lua, dois prisioneiros da noite, dois apaixonados que se viam agora um prestes a matar um ao outro...


**N/A-** Essa songfic é um presente para todos aqueles que leram "Esperando a Lua Nova" 1 e 2 e, no meio do meu desânimo, me deram forças para continuar escrevendo.

Enquanto "Esperando a Lua Nova 3" Não chega, aqui fica uma songfic dedicada a essas pessoas tão queridas.

Zoé Magnus, LilysGinny, Magic Angel e todos os que me deram força, essa é especial para vocês! E, claro, Regina McGonagall, pois seus escritos são sempre uma fonte de inspiração para mim.

(Desculpem se está forte demais. A inspiração, como eu tinha dito, não é muita...)

**ATENÇÃO-** Desaconselhável para crianças!

**MÚSICA-** "All I Ask Of You", na versão original. É o dueto de Raoul e Christine de "O Fantasma da Ópera", que eu adoro.

* * *

Os seus olhos pareciam dois rubis, tão vermelhos, brilnates e inexpressivos como as próprias pedras preciosas. Os cabelos, de um tom louro-escuro, caíam desalinhados sobre os seus ombros, escondendo parte do rosto pálido e gelado, como um floco de neve. Os lábios, de um vermelho-vivo, deixavam antever dois dentes caninos, muito brancos e aguçados. 

Mary Hallow saíra para dar uma volta e perdera a hora, enfeitiçada pela beleza do por-do-sol. Esquecera que o por-do-sol sempre cede o seu lugar ao nascer da lua, sua grande inimiga que, em qualquer das suas fases (naquele momento, crescente) podia fazer com que ela se transformasse num monstro ávido por sangue.

Era já de madrugada quando ela achou a sua vítima: um homem ainda jovem, mas precocemente envelhecido, com o cabelo castanho enfeitado por alguns fios cor de prata, a olhava, prestes a ser mordido por ela, aparentemente calmo, mas com o coração pulando no peito, cheio de terror e angústia.

Sabia se defender de vampiros, sabia tudo sobre eles, inclusive como afastá-los e como matá-los... mas, naquele momento, estava de pés e mãos atados. O que poderia fazer? Usar alho para afugentá-la? Ninguém anda por aí com alho no bolso!

Poderia utilizar aquele pedaço de madeira que estava no chão e cravá-lo no coração da fera, como se fosse uma estaca... mas isso significaria matar a mulher da sua vida.

Mary Hallow, a vampira, e Remo Lupin, o lobisomem: duas almas amaldiçoadas, dois escravos da lua, dois prisioneiros da noite, dois apaixonados que se viam agora um prestes a matar o outro: ela, pelo transe vampírico; ele, em legítima defesa.

Não podia matá-la. Ela era a sua vida; se a matasse, morreria também. De nada adiantaria a sua defesa, pois se defendendo estaria condenando a si mesmo à morte, ainda que os lobisomens fossem praticamente imortais.

Fechou os olhos, rendido, sentindo a boca dela se abrindo sobre o seu pescoço.

A vampira hesitava. Algo parecia querer trazê-la à realidade. O cheiro dele... o calor dele... a respiração dele... Tudo aquilo interferia com o transe, mas a sua natureza, enquanto transformada, era aquela: se alimentar de sangue. Ela estava faminta e com uma presa nas mãos.

Ele abriu os olhos acinzentados.Percebera que algo estava acontecendo e soube, bem no seu íntimo, que era o amor que a Mary humana nutria por ele que estava impedindo a Mary vampira de se saciar com o seu sangue.

Com força, a agarrou pelos braços. Ela se debatia, furiosa. Naquele momento, nem cheiro, nem calor, nem respiração a fariam desistir de atacar a presa... Mas ele estava se defendendo; era muito mais forte do que ela e tivera a presença de espírito necessária para bloquear os seus movimentos. Olhando-a nos olhos, falou com firmeza, apesar da ânsia que fazia com que o seu coração batesse veloz:

Mary, olha para mim! – Ela continuava se debatendo. – Pára com isso, Mary hallow, lembre-se de quem você é! Lembre-se de quem eu sou. Sou eu, Remo. O _seu_ Remo!

A vampira parou de se debater. Os seus olhos vermelhos e inexpressivos encararam os dele e começaram a ganhar uma ligeira expressão humana.

Lupin respirou fundo. Estava dando certo. Ele sabia que um amor verdadeiro e forte podia mudar tudo, salvar uma pessoa, redimi-la... fazer até um vampiro voltar a sua forma humana. Com voz doce, disse:

Vem, Mary. Eu sei vou te proteger da lua, te levar para longe daqui.

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

_Estou aqui, nada pode te fazer mal_

**My words will warm and calm you**

_Minhas palavras irão te aquecer e acalmar_

Os olhos dela não estavam mais vermelhos. Estavam ficando castanhos, do seu tom normal. Ele continuou:

Só mais um pouco, Mary. Eu sei que você pode voltar ao normal, agora. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

**I'm here, with you, beside you**

_Estou aqui, com você, do seu lado_

**To guard you and to quide you**

_Para te guarder e guiar_

O coração dele batia cada vez mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo que via os lábios dela voltando ao rosa normal e os caninos diminuíndo até ficarem ocultos dentro daquela boca que ele tanto amava beijar.

Os seus olhos encontraram os dela marejados de lágrimas. Não era mais uma vampira faminta querendo atacá-lo. Era Mary. A _sua_ Mary, aflita e envergonhada por quase tê-lo mordido.

Ele a abraçou fortemente e deixou que ela chorasse no seu ombro. depois, a levou para a casa dos Gritos, onde algumas noitesatrás ela presenciara a sua mutação para lobisomem.

Aquele era o abrigo deles, o seu esconderijo, o seu ninho de amor, que ali havia seido consumado, logo após aquela noite de lua cheia quem que ela o vira se transformando.

* * *

Estava amanhecendo. Mary chorava, ainda, sem conseguir encarar Remo. Assim que conseguiu articular algumas palavras, murmurou: 

Me perdoe, Remo! Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não posso acreditar que eu tentei morder você! Logo você! Quando eu me transformo, eu perco a noção de tudo, eu não sei o que eu faço!

Lupin colocou o indicador nos lábios dela para silenciá-la.

Shhh! - Ele fez. - Não fale nada. Eu sei muito bem o que você está sentindo. - Sabia mesmo. Era tão parecido com o que ele sentia quando virava lobisomem... - Eu entendo. Não se preocupe, Mary, eu vou te ajudar. Vou te proteger. Você não tem que pedir perdão por nada!

**No more talk of darkness**

_Chega de falar de trevas_

**Forget These wide-eyed fears**

_Esqueça esses medos assustadores_

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

_Estou aqui, nada podete fazer mal_

**My words will warm and calm you**

_Minhas palavras irão te aquecer e acalmar_

**Let me be your freedom**

_Me deixe ser sua liberdade_

**Let daylight dry your tears**

_Deixe que a lus do dia seque suas lágrimas_

**I'm here, with you, beside you**

_Estou aqui, com você, do seu lado_

**To guard you and to guide you**

_Para te guardar e te guiar_

Ela se jogou nos braços dele. Ainda chorava. A angústia de tudo o que havia acontecido não a abandonava. Não conseguia esquecer . Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que quase havia mordido o amor da sua vida. Não queria ver ninguém, por um tempo. Queria se esconder do mundo e ficar ali, nos braços dele, por tempo indefinido.

Obrigada, meu amor... - Soluçou. - Por favor, me faça esquecer essa noite horrorosa! Me aperte bem forte! Preciso tanto de você...

**Then, say you'll love every winding moment**

_Então diga que me amará a cada momento tortuoso_

**Turn my head with talk of Summertime**

_Vire a minha cabeça com conversas sobre o Verão_

**Say you want me with you now and always**

_Diga que me quer com você, agora e sempre_

**Promise me that all you say is true**

_Jure que tudo o que você diz é verdade_

**That´s all I ask of you**

_É tudo o que te peço_

Ele obedeceu. Apertou-a contra o seu peito, beijou a sua testa e ficou acariciando os seus cabelos, sussurrando no seu ouvido:

Eu também preciso de você. Preciso tanto! Eu nunca vou esquecer o jeito que você cuidou de mim na última lua cheia. Nós nascemos um para o outro, Mary. Você cuidou de mim... e eu vou cuidar de você, sempre. Prometo que vou lhe proteger, que vou ser o seu refúgio...

Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Sempre sentia aquilo quando ele sussurrava no seu ouvido. Mas daquela vez era diferente. As palavras tinham um significado tão profundo que o arrepio era maior do que nunca.

**Let me be your shelter**

_Deixe que eu seja o seu refúgio_

**Let me be your light**

_Deixe que eu seja a sua luz_

**You're safe, no one will find you**

_Você está a salvo, ninguém te encontrará_

**Your fears are far behind you**

_Os seus medos ficaram para trás_

Dava tudo parame ver livre dessa maldição. - Ela suspirou. - Levar uma vida normal, ser totalmente feliz com você, sem sombras... Nós dois, livres dos nossos lados negros...

**All I want is freedom**

_Tudo o que eu quero é liberdade_

**A world with no more night**

_Um mundo sem mais noite_

**And you always beside me**

_E você sempre a meu lado_

**To hold me and to hide me**

_Para me abraçar e me esconder_

Ele respirou fundo. Abraçou-a com mais força ainda, pensando no quanto ela estava certa, em como tudo seria mais fácil se não fossem ambos amaldiço ados e perigosos, ainda que involuntariamente.

Voltou a sussurrar no ouvido dela, enquanto percorria com uma das mãos as suas curvas:

O que importa é que nós estamos juntos. Sempre me preocupei com o fatos dos lobisomens serem quase imortais. Sempre tive medo de me apegar às pessoas, medo de sofrer, porque sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cada uma das pessoas importantes para mim morreria e eu seria obrigado a assistir a tudo isso... vivo. Mas agora você está do meu lado. Agora, eu tenho você para passar a Eternidade comigo. Por favor, não me deixe nunca!

**Then, say you'll share with me**

_Então diga que partilhará comigo_

**One love, one lifetime**

_Um amor, o tempo de uma vida_

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

_Deixe que eulhe guie para fora da sua solidão_

**Say you want me with you here, beside you**

_Diga que me quer com você, aqui, do seu lado_

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

_Onde quer que você vá, me deixe ir também_

**That's all I ask of you**

_É tudo o que te peço_

Mesmo com essa história de imortalidade para lobisomens e vampiros - ela começou. -, seu eu lhe deixasse, Remo, eu morreria...

**- Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

_- Diga que partilhará comigo um amor, o tempo de uma vida_

**Say a word and I will follow you**

_Diga uma palavra e eu te seguirei_

**- Share each day with me, each night, each morning**

_- Partilhe cada dia comigo, cada noite, cada manhã_

A mão dele e acariciava, ainda, mas por debaixo da roupa, agora. Sentia a sua pele quente ardendo de desejo e amor por ele; o mesmo desejo e amor que ele sentia por ela.

Com um imenso carinho, ela tirou o casaco e a camiseta dele, beijando o seu peito e murmurando:

Eu te amo tanto...

Eu também, meu amor. - Ele respondeu, ofegante, por entre beijos e carícias impregnados de paixão.

**- Say you love me**

_- Diga que me ama_

**- You know I do**

_- Você sabe que sim_

Ela sentiu as mãos dele tirando a sua roupa e mais um arrepio a percorreu. Aquele amor era tudo o que precisavam para serem felizes e teriam toda a Eternidade para se amarem.

**Love me**

_Me ame_

**That's all I ask of you**

_É tudo que te peço_

Se a Casa dos Gritos pudesse falar, certamente contaria toda a história de Remo Lupin. Fora testemunha de alguns dos momentos mais importantes da vida dele: transformações dolorosas em que, antes de conhecer a poção mata-cão, ele se mordia e arranhava a si mesmo e destruía mesaas, cadeiras e tudo em seu redor; a companhia de seus amigos de escola, virando animagus para ficar junto dele nas noites de lua cheia; o reencontro com dois daqueles amigos...

Aquela casa, que muitos acreditavam ser assombrada, era agora, afinal, o palco de uma grande história de amor.

**Love me**

_Me ame_

**That's all I ask of you**

_É tudo que te peço_


End file.
